


Lena Has Never Seen My Couch

by SupercorpSmutFluffandAngst



Series: One-Shots That'll Make You Smile [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers is So Done, F/F, Fluff, Kara has been trying to ask Lena out on a date for so long, Kara is so mad at eggplants!, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Mostly Fluff, Supercorp endgame, Supercorp oblivious idiots, This fic is the definition of a fucking gay mess, This is after Lena starts occasionally doing things on the side for the DEO, This is crack, and Diana finally pushes her to do it, obvious mutual pining, she might actually kill her, she's done with her sister, when you can't even speak to a pretty girl from how gay you are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 04:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17717669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercorpSmutFluffandAngst/pseuds/SupercorpSmutFluffandAngst
Summary: Kara has been trying to ask Lena out for Rao knows how long, and Diana (aka Wonder Woman) finally gives her the final push she needs to actually do it.Featuring Kara being very frustrated by couches and eggplants and Alex being done with her idiot of a sister.





	Lena Has Never Seen My Couch

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another addition to the "One-shots that'll make you smile" series. Honestly these stories should all just be called one-shots on crack! 
> 
> Enjoy :)

“Diana! I didn't know you were going to be here!” Kara screeched as she rushed to hug the other woman. She reveled in the fact that she didn't need to weaken her hug. There was nothing she loved more than a nice Kryptonian human-crushing hug given to someone who couldn't be crushed by her. 

Nothing. 

Except maybe potstickers. 

And pizza. 

And... 

Well, it was definitely in the top 10 of her favorite things. 

Kara wrapped her arms around Diana's shoulders and breathed in the earthly scent of her friend. 

“I wanted to surprise you,” Diana replied over Kara's shoulder, “And we all know how much you love surprises, Kara.”

Kara nodded, blonde strands falling over her face from her aggressive nod, “I do! I do love surprises!” 

And this one was by far her favorite. 

Again, top 10 favorite.... 

“What are you doing here?” Kara asked once she untangled herself from Diana's human-crushing hug. 

Diana arched an eyebrow up high, the action always reminding Kara of a certain CEO that she was crushing on, “Are you not happy to see me?”

Kara's eyes widened comically, “No! I mean yes! I mean not yes that I'm not happy to see you!” she laughed nervously, “Pfft, of course I'm happy to see you. The no was to the question. Not the implication that I umm...” what was she talking about again. Her words threw her into a mind maze and she was suddenly lost as to what point she was trying to reach. She sighed, “I meant I'm always happy to see you. But was there...?” she trailed off, not wanting to say that she couldn't be the only reason Wonder Woman was in town. 

Diana breathed out a chuckle, “Well, yes. There is another reason why I'm here. Kal and Bruce are out on Justice League business and they wanted a file on someone the DEO apprehended last year.”

Kara pressed her lips together in conspiracy, her eyes widened even more and a mischievous glee evident in them, “Who is it?” she whispered excitedly. 

Diana smirked and inched closer as though about to give Kara what she had asked about before, “If I tell you, I'd have to kill you.” she whispered back. 

Kara backed away with a groan, “Come on! I won't tell anyone! I'm a really good secret keeper.”

“Don't believe a word she says!” Somewhere far far away in the DEO came Alex's voice sounding fed up with Kara telling people she could keep a secret. 

“I can!” Kara shouted back, not even sure from where her sister's voice was coming from. She tuned her hearing, focused her vision, until she found her sister in one of the secluded conference rooms just a few feet away from them. 

“Your whole disguise is glasses and a ponytail!!” Alex shouted back, and Kara could almost  _ hear  _ the eye roll. 

“Well, it works doesn't it!!” 

“Maggie figured it out!” Alex shouted back, still unseen by the wall between them. 

“She's a detective, she's  _ supposed  _ to notice things like that!” Kara reasoned back just as loud. 

“Lena figured it out!” 

Kara rolled her eyes, “Lena's a genius! How do you expect her  _ not _ to figure it out?!” 

“Your pizza delivery kid figured it out!” Alex exclaimed, clearly looking frustrated as she came out from the room and walked towards them. 

Kara had to think about that one, her mouth agape and eyebrows scrunched together, “Billy? Well, Billy knows me really well. And I once opened the door without my glasses on by accident. So technically he didn't see  _ through  _ my disguise. He just saw me with my Supergirl look

Alex stopped in front of her towering younger sister and glared at her, “Shall I continue naming off people who've figured out you're Supergirl? Because I have a list you know. And it's long.” she nodded her head to the side with that last phrase. 

Kara was definitely tempted to say yes. But knowing her sister, she would never win an argument against  _ that  _ look in her eyes. So, Kara simple looked away, pouting her lips nonchalantly and mumbled, “I can have a look at the list later myself. No need for you to read it for me.” she directed her words to the ceiling. 

Alex rolled her eyes with a sarcastic smile, “That's what I thought.” she said. She then turned to Diana, holding out a file that was in her hand. The word CONFIDENTIAL stamped in bold red on it. “Here's the file you asked for. Hope it helps.”

“Thank you,” Diana replied, “I do appreciate this on such short notice.”

“No problem. Let me know how it goes?” Alex asked. 

“I'll keep you updated.” Diana smiled back, noticing the pout making its way on Kara's lips. 

Alex nodded before walking away to finish up DEO business. Not before glaring at her sister once more though. 

“For the record, I can totally keep a secret.” Kara explained, needing to prove that she could. Maybe an example would help. “Winn once told me that he was called Winnie the Pooh as a kid and I didn't tell anybody for a whole....”

Suddenly something caught Diana's attention, “As I live and breathe,” she whispered in wonderment. 

Kara turned to look in the direction of Diana's eyes and saw Lena walking a few feet away from them, “Oh, that's...”

“Lena?” 

At the mention of her name, Lena's head went up from the paper she was reading, turning to the left towards the voice, “Diana.” Lena's widened in disbelief before she gave a pleased smile. It was a bright one. One of those big smiles that was only ever reserved for Kara. And Kara found herself frowning slightly at that smile being given to someone else. 

Lena came towards them standing facing the both of them, but her eyes never left Diana's. Kara watched as the two women smiled at each other as though communicating silently. Their smiles were shy but spoke of hidden pleasurable secrets. Clearly they were both remembering the same distant memory as a small laugh fell from both their lips. 

“How've you been?” Lena asked, a slight nervous tick to her voice. Kara frowned at that. 

Diana's smile lifted only the left corner of her lips and an arched eyebrow accompanied it, “What? I don't get my usual hug?” she asked confidently. 

Lena bit at her lower lip for a few long seconds before stepping closer when Diana opened her arms. She smiled and wound her arms around Diana's strong shoulders. Kara watched in wonderment as Diana's own arms wrapped around Lena's lower back, fitting easily as though having done the action everyday of her life. When they broke up, Lena ran her hand down Diana's arm, and Kara could have sworn she squeezed somewhat on her Bicep before letting go. 

Kara finally cleared her throat, “So, umm, you two know each other?” she asked with a high pitched voice. 

Both women startled as though just realizing Kara's presence. Lena was the first to speak, “Kara, hi.” she smiled at her friend, “Yes, I...” she looked at Diana with a secret smile, “I do know Diana. We were...” her eyes stayed on Diana as she said her next words, “We're friends.” she bit down at her lip again, still holding Diana's eyes and Kara had a feeling that the word friends was loosely used. 

“Friends?” Diana asked, her smile mischievous. 

Lena gave an amused smile back, “Yes.” she replied, she pointed at her as though chastising her for asking such a question, “Friends. We're just friends.”

Diana put up her hands up in surrender, “Friends, I promise.” 

Kara cleared her throat, much louder this time, “Great! We're all friends!” she denied her voice being high pitched. 

Lena startled again, once again forgetting Kara was there, “I met Diana at a charity gala her company was hosting when I first moved to National City. She was nice enough to show me around her company.”

Diana smirked, “Lena got the VIP private tour. That included my office.”

Lena narrowed her eyes mischievously back, “Funny, I don't remember much of your office.”

“I bet you remember the couch,” Diana mumbled under her breath. 

Lena gasped before her cheeks colored a shade of red. 

Kara's head was going left and right between the two. She felt an odd crazed grin plastered on her face, “Lena and I also have a couch!” she blurted out, “Big one too!” 

Lena gave her a questioning look but smiled nonetheless. And Kara was relieved to know that that smile was only for her. 

But when she looked back at Diana, the woman only had eyes for Lena, drowned in her thoughts of her. Kara felt that high pitched voice coming back, “Friends! I love how friendly you two are!” why was her voice so loud, “We should all go out - as friends! Better yet, let's order in and watch  _ Friends _ ! Because that's what friends do!”

Kara had a feeling she sounded like a crazy person. 

* * *

“Winn!” 

“Aaah!!” the poor man shouted. His whole chair rolled inches away from where he originally was and his knee was hunched close to his chest. “Kara! Don’t sneak up on me like that!” he hissed, eyes still wide.

“You and Lena are friends, right?” Kara ignored everything he said and went straight to the question that’s been rattling her all day.

Kara looked a bit crazed with the question, so Winn decided to keep his frightened look on, “Y-yes. Umm we umm we’re friends. W-whyyyyy?” he whispered his last word.

Again, Kara ignored his question and went straight to her own, “Has she ever seen your couch?”

Winn stared at her for long seconds before looking left and right as though the answer to the ridiculous question was somewhere in the room. His mouth opened several times before he was able to form a response, “Umm Lena? I don’t... I don’t really think she...” when he saw the impatient look on Kara’s face, he immediately rushed to stutter out his answer, “No. She has never seen my couch.” he quickly blurted out.

Kara nodded her head with a frown. She seemed to be thinking deeply about the topic. The topic of Lena having seen his couch apparently. He stayed warily away from a close proximity of the Girl of Steel, if only because she looked ready to accidentally strangle someone with how hard she was frowning. 

And just like that, she stomped away. 

* * *

“Alex.”Kara called out as she barged into the labs where her sister was looking into a microscope. 

Alex said nothing. She simple put up a finger up in a ‘ _ give me a minute’  _ notion and continued observing the substance under her microscope. 

“Alex.” Kara whispered loudly, “I have a human question.”

To that, Alex raised an eyebrow and finally looked at her sister, “You haven't had a human question in a while. Not since you were planting chicken eggs in the garden hoping they would grow into eggplants.”

Kara sighed and threw her arms in the air, “Why are they called eggplants then?!” she exclaimed, suddenly remembering how frustrated she was that her eggs never grew. 

Alex sighed heavily taking off her latex gloves, “I shouldn't have brought up the eggplant thing again.” she mumbled under her breath. 

Kara clearly didn't hear her, “I mean, they could have named it literally  _ anything. Anything  _ else. But nooooo!” she dragged the word just as she dragged the people who coined the term. Kara was now furiously pacing, her long cape fluttering behind her and barely keeping up with her sharp turns. “Let's name it eggplant and confuse poor helpless aliens who have no idea that eggplants and eggs have absolutely nothing in common!” 

Alex pinched the bridge of her nose, regretting the second she mentioned the forbidden word of eggplants. She has had this conversation with Kara countless times. Had tried to explain to Kara the reason they were called eggplants. But her sister only saw betrayal when she heard the word eggplants. She saw nothing but her embarrassment of planting eggs in their garden in Midvale, watering them everyday, and waiting until they grew. 

Alex looked up to see Kara still pacing, still ranting about how English was evil enough to do things like this on purpose just to mess up with the likes of her. Alex sighed before speaking, “Wasn't there something else you came here for?” 

Kara froze in her spot mid stride and mid sentence. She looked like a golden retriever caught chewing on a shoe. Her eyebrows scrunched together before she nodded, “Yes. Yes there was.” her frown seemed to deepen as though just remembering why she had come to Alex in the first place. “You and Lena are friends, right?” 

“I suppose we are. The occasional drinking buddies too, but yeah I consider her my friend. Why?” 

Kara nodded once as though agreeing but not yet convinced, “Has she ever seen your couch?” 

Alex gave her a questioning look, but answered nonetheless. She had an alien for a sister, odd questions like this never fazed her. “Yeah, she has, actually. That time she came over with you to my place to have dinner. And the time she and Sam came over after L-Corp was broken into. I think it was just those two times. We mostly hang out at yours or her apartment.”

Kara nodded seriously, accepting the response, “OK, one more question.”

“Shoot.” Alex replied before mumbling under her breath, “‘cause I've got questions of my own.”

“You know how in English - stupid stupid English - sometimes you say something and it means something else.”

“Yeah?”

“Like how Netflix and chill doesn't actually...”

“No need for examples Kar, I get it. What's the question?” 

Kara nodded, relieved she didn't need to clarify her example, “Well does the phrase ‘seen your couch’ mean something different?”

Alex scrunched her face in confusion, simultaneously raking her mind to find another meaning to the phrase. 

Kara continued none the wiser, “Like if I said something like, ‘Lena has seen my couch’, does that have a different meaning than her just seeing my couch?”

“Not that I know of. I don't think so. Has Lena been seeing your couch in a way that isn't seeing your couch?”

Kara recoiled abruptly, her face scrunching up in utter panic, “What?! No, of course not! Lena has  _ not  _ seen my couch in a non-just-seeing-my-couch kind of way!” she laughed nervously, looking more and more guilty of the fact, “Why would you even...! Pfft, I mean Lena seeing  _ my  _ couch?!! What gave you  _ that  _ idea?!” queue another fit of guilty nervous pretending everything is fine kind of laughter, “I'll have you know, Lena has  _ never  _ \- I repeat  _ never  _ \- seen my couch!!”

“I literally walked in to your apartment yesterday and she was sitting on your couch.” Alex deadpanned. 

If Alex thought the eggplant rant was long.... 

“Sitting??!!! On my couch?!!” the nervous laughter was now 10 octaves louder, and much more guiltier, “I don't know what you're assuming but Lena and me are just friends, Alex! Get your mind out of the clutter...”

“Gutter.” Alex corrected casually. 

“Gutter.” Kara quickly added to her rant, “Your mind. Out of there! The... The...” what was that darn thing called! “The gutter! We're friends! And you know what...”

That's when the pacing started again. Long angry strides were taken as Kara began listing the reasons why she and Lena are merely friends. The cape following behind her was floating from how fast she was pacing back and forth. 

“... And I can very much  _ assure  _ you, our couch time is simply platonic! Why would you even... Lena has never seen my couch in  _ that  _ way...”

Alex rolled her eyes, “I don't even know what way you're referring to.” she mumbled to herself. She might as well wait out the storm of her sister's rant. There was no talking to her when she got like this. 

“She comes. Brings me something from my favorite restaurants sometimes. She watches a movie with me. We eat popcorn. I tell her how pretty she looks. She always does this small adorable laugh thing, like she doesn't believe me. We watch some Netflix.” she then stopped abruptly and pointed at Alex, “No chilling!! Just Netflix!! Get your mind out of the clutter, Alex! We then chat about our day. I listen to her and could probably listen to her talk for days. She then...”

If anyone asked Alex what were some of the hardest parts about working for a top secret government facility that constantly endangers her life... she would reply with listening to a ranting Supergirl that doesn't happen to go out of breath and can rant for days. 

“... And yeah ok sometimes she crashes on my couch and I carry her to the bed. But that's only because my couch is  _ so  _ uncomfortable! I mean, you know exactly what I'm talking about, right Alex? You've slept on that couch! 

“Mhmm.” Alex nodded to whatever was said. 

“It's horrible. It's like an evil back breaking machine. It's sole purpose is to give someone a backache! We should get rid of it.”

“We really should.” Alex replied noncommittedly. 

“We should. Anyway. So, yeah I carry Lena to my bed and I- ok fine I love how that perfume she always has on smells so I sleep close beside her. Have we  _ occasionally  _ woken up cuddling in bed together??” Kara shrugged like it's so obvious, “I mean, yeah we have. Had there been the  _ occasional  _ spooning? Yeah, a couple of times! But that's only because I'm a cuddler and she just happens to be a small spoon - which is another stupid English phrase that confuses aliens. So, we wake up and we're...”

Alex stood there and watched the ground beneath Kara's feet start to get skid marks from how fast Kara was pacing. She stood there and waited until Kara was finished. She was fairly used to this. And Alex was even more used to the “Me and Lena are friends” rant. She has heard it exactly thirty-seven times over the past two years. And even close to forty rants about the billionaire brunette, Kara still doesn't realize that she's basically in love with Lena. 

And they're basically dating. 

And every single one of their lunch dates and their movie nights and their checking up on one another was a romantic evening that they both were too stupid to realize. 

Alex had enough patience to wait out the rant. Growing up with Kara, Alex developed enough patience to explain stupid English phrases all throughout her life. 

“And  _ then _ ! Get this! Lena replied with ‘Funny I don't think I remember much of your office.’ and that's when Diana said ‘I bet you remember the couch.’ or something like that. And they had this look, Alex! It was all about that look!”

Alex shook her head and did a double take. She had dozed off for most of the rant but this part seems to be the root of the problem. 

“What does Diana have anything to do with this?” she questioned. 

Kara stopped her pacing and ranting long enough to give Alex an incredulous look, “Alex! Were you even listening to anything I've said?!”

_ No, not really,  _ Alex thought. 

The pacing continued and it seemed the ranting would too, “Let me start from the beginning. Try to focus this time.”

Alex's eyes widened, “No! No, God no. Don't start from the beginning. Just start from where Diana comes into play.”

Kara didn't seem all too happy at starting her rant from the end, but she didn't argue, and Alex almost sighed in relief. Kara began narrating the conversation that Diana and Lena had. How they were smiling at each other, all the secretive looks Kara swore by Rao that she noticed. 

After a series of huffs and puffs from Kara's side and bored silence from Alex's, Alex finally voiced the obviousness of the situations. 

“So you're jealous?” 

“What?! No! Of course not!” Kara practically squealed the words, her voice hitting a high pitched baby-pigeon octave. “I'm just concerned about the meaning of the couch phrase. In case I have to add it to my ACEP blog.”

“Your what now?” Alex arches an eyebrow. 

“Aliens Confused By English Phrases blog. I've mentioned it to you a couple of times.” Kara scrunched her eyebrows together as though it was very obvious. 

Oh, yeah. Those couple of times that Kara had mentioned her whatever it's called blog, Alex was probably not listening. Tuning her sister out was one of her many hobbies. 

“You should follow me on Tumblr. I get a lot of anons with really interesting...”

There goes Alex again, tuning out the sound of her sister's voice. 

* * *

Kara was standing with Diana and Alex telling them all about her ACEP blog when Lena came over to them. 

And just like that, Kara turned into a bumbling love-sick crushing mess, “Lena, hi! What brings you to this part of city?”

“Town.” Alex corrected. 

“Town! Our part of town. The town in which we are and you're not normally...” 

It's safe to say she lost her train of thought of where she was going with that sentence. She cringed when her words failed to make sense even to her. 

Lena simple smiled fondly at Kara, coming in closer, “Well, I had to get my daily dose of Danvers.” she winked and Kara more or less had a mini-human-equivalent heart attack. 

Unfortunately, the nervous laughter was always increased ten fold around Lena. And this time was no different. Kara let out a series of nervous anxiety filled laughter, “Well, it's a good thing there's two Danverses here, so you get double the effect. Don't uuh get too close though, we don't want you being overexposed and getting burned from umm too much Danvers exposure.”

Once again, it's safe to say, no one understood where that sentence was going. Not even Kara herself. 

Alex sighed loudly and shook her head at her sister who constantly failed to utter a single normal sentence around Lena Luthor. Diana simply grinned at the train wreck in front of her. Kara was a nervous catastrophic sweating mess of a teenage love-sick idiot. 

And Lena? Lena was too far gone in her own Kara designed bubble to notice anything other than Kara's stupid charming personality in Alex's opinion. Alex swore that Kara could speak gibberish to Lena and Lena would still look at her like she hung the stars. But that's Kara and Lena. Two oblivious idiots that make Alex's life miserable from how much pining she hears from both sides. 

Lena's smile knew no bounds when it came to Kara, “I don't think that's possible. I can never get too much of you, Kara.” she replied platonically, although it could all be considered foreplay if you looked at it from Alex’s point of view.

If Lena's smile knew no bounds, Kara's own leapt to the edges of the universe and time and crossed those bounds. Her smile was full-faced, all teeth, and reached for her ears. 

When Alex cleared her throat to pop the nauseating bubble that those two were currently living in, both idiots shook their heads as though just remembering that they weren't alone. 

Lena spoke first, looking embarrassed, “I actually came to let Alex know that I'm all done with the new calibrations on that new security system you told me about.”

Alex's head came up, “Oh really? Wow, that was fast.”

“Yeah, I may or may not have lost track of time and spent the whole day with it. It was too intriguing to let it go. I adjusted a few things for you that I think you'll appreciate. I could show you now if you'd like?”

“Yes! Let's go now.” Alex looked like a child with a new toy as she all but skipped towards the engineering labs. 

Lena gave a small smile to Diana and a bigger more genuine one to Kara before hurrying behind Alex. 

Kara's eyes stayed glued to her frame even after Lena rounded the corner and disappeared. And if Diana was being honest, the Kryptonian looked as though she was still following her with her x-ray vision as she went down in the elevator. 

“Kara?” Diana hesitantly asked. 

Kara finally looked away, “Hmm?” 

“I hope I'm not overstepping but I think you should ask Lena out on a date.”

“Oh, I know.” Kara replied casually, “I've been trying to ask her out for roughly about 27 days.” 

Diana arched an eyebrow, “And does it normally take you almost a month to ask someone out?” 

Kara thought about it, not realizing it was a rhetorical question, “Well, it took me 2 years to ask James out. Even though I didn't technically ask him out. I got infected with red kryptonite - long story - and we sort of danced together in a club. But I don't really remember much about that night because well I...”

“Kara?” 

Kara's head went up in that golden retriever manner of hers, “Hmm?” 

Diana gave her a patient smile, “I wasn't looking for much of a detailed answer to my question. I just meant why has it taken you so long to ask Lena out.”

Kara's eyes widened momentarily before she frowned in thought. She turned her head, looking both ways to see if anyone was listening and leaned closer to Diana. Diana, now curious to know what Kara had to say, leaned in as well until her ear was closer to Kara's mouth. 

Kara's words came out in a frightened whisper, “She's  _ so _ beautiful.”

Diana leaned back and gave her one of the highest arched eyebrow she could muster. “Surely, this isn't the reason why you won't...”

Kara looked at her as though her question made no sense whatsoever, “W-well obviously there are other reasons. List of reasons actually. But that one is umm well its at the top of that umm list... Why are you looking at me funny like that?” Kara frowned adorably. 

Diana tried immensely to hide her smile but it was close to impossible, “Forgive me, but I... I still don't quite grasp why is it you simply don't ask her out.”

“It's not  _ that  _ simple.” Kara exclaimed, exaggerating the middle word. 

“Are you afraid that she might say no?” 

Kara stood frozen with her mouth gaped open for a few seconds before answering, “Well, I am  _ now _ !” 

“Because she won't.”

Horror broke on Kara's face, “She won't say yes?! H-how do you...”

“No, no. She will.” Diana interrupted. 

The horror grew even more on Kara's face, “She  _ will  _ say no! Oh Rao! See? This is why I...”

Diana sighed, “No, no, Kara. She won't say no.”

“How do you know?”

Diana was at a loss of words, not wanting to reveal the obvious pining from Lena's side as well, “Let's just say that I do.” she shrugged. 

Kara narrowed her eyes, “But how?” 

Diana opened her mouth and closed it again before making up her mind, “I can't answer that.”

“Why can't...” 

“Kara, just ask her out.” Diana demanded. 

“Nope. It has to be the right time.”

Diana's lips switched to the corner in thought before they formed a smirk, “OK, how about this. If you don't ask Lena out by the end of today, I'm asking her out myself.”

Karas head snapped towards her, “What??!” 

“Mhmm. I'm going to ask her out, take her to a nice restaurant, charm her, and...”

Kara gasped, “You're gonna show her your couch!” 

If Diana's eyebrow could go any higher it would. “I'm sorry?” 

“But you've already shown her your couch! You've had your chance! That's not fair.”

Diana was dumbfoundedly lost in the conversation, but she decided to go with it anyway, “Well, it doesn't look like you're about to ask her out any time soon. So, I might.”

“Ok, ok, fine I'll ask her. Just...” she gave Wonder Woman a scrunched eyebrow frown, “Just no funny couch business from you.”

Kara held her stare and Diana figured she needed to confirm the whole odd couch thing, “Promise. No couches.”

Kara nodded. Still frowning, but seemed contempt for now. 

* * *

“Kara, there's your chance.” Diana nudged her ribs, looking towards Lena as she walked towards the stairs. 

“What?! But... But...” Kara panicked. 

Diana gave her a look, pointing at herself in the process, which only made Kara panic even more. 

“No!” she whispered shouted, “You promised no couches.”

Diana gestured towards Lena in an obvious  _ then go!  _ Manner and Kara pouted like she had just been scolded. The pouting Kryptonian made her way to Lena, her boots stomping heavily before they became more hesitant. Kara's internal panic was seeping onto her face and she didn't understand how she could face down aliens twice her size and not flinch but cower in fear when she was faced with asking Lena Luthor out. 

It wasn't her fault. Lena was just way too pretty. 

Kara reached halfway towards Lena, when Lena turned her way as though sensing Kara's presence. 

And Kara all but used her superspeed to disappear in a corner somewhere. Diana sighed heavily, and Alex came up beside her throwing her head back in laughter. 

“You think this is her first time trying to ask Luthor out? She's been trying for about a month, and everytime, she either flies away or covers it up by saying something stupid.”

“27 days apparently.” Diana shook her head in defeat. 

“That's Kara for ya!” Alex beamed. 

“Well, I think she just needs a push.” Diana smirked. 

She took off in the direction of Lena putting on her most charming smile. “Lena, I...”

A gush of wind rushed around her, “Lena! Hi!” Kara suddenly appeared in front of her. 

Diana held down the snicker inside as she slowly backed away. 

Lena of course noticed nothing but Kara's charming nervous smile, “Kara,” she smiled back, a little less crazily, “I was just heading out.”

“Oh, if you're on your way out then I'll let you...” Kara heard Diana clear her throat from across the room and she immediately flinched and straightened up, “Umm actually there's something I need to umm discuss with you.”

_ Discuss???!!! _

Lena immediately looked concerned, “Of course, what is it?” 

“I uhh you umm eat dinner, right?”

Lena gave her a questioning look, “Occasionally. Yes, I suppose I do. Did you want me to pick something up for the both of us and we could do a movie...”

“No! I mean, umm yes I'm always up for a friendly movie night with you but not this time.”

A sad look crossed Lena's face and her smile fell from her lips when she said, “Oh.”

“Well not like that! I want to do the whole movie night with you, believe me I do. But...” she nervously shifted from one foot to the other, “But I also umm want more.” she settled on, fairly convinced she's officially asked Lena Luthor out on a date. 

Poor helpless Lena was still very much confused, “More...? More food? I'm sure I could pick up extra...”

“No, no. Not more food. Although,” she angled her head to the side in thought, temporarily distracted by food, “I wouldn't mind extra food. But that's not what I meant.” she frowned at how complicated this is, “Rao, this is much harder than I thought,” she mumbled, “Should've thought more about this. 27 days was not enough.” she continued to mumble under her breath. 

Lena leaned closer, genuinely concerned now, “Kara, is everything alright? You're not...”

If anyone asked Alex what was the hardest situation she had faced this week working for a top secret government facility that constantly endangers her life.... She would probably say that it was watching these two idiots communicating like idiots who are both too idiotic to neither communicate properly nor understand each other.

And you really couldn’t blame her for losing her patience. 

“FOR FUCK'S SAKES LUTHOR SHE'S TRYING TO ASK YOU OUT ON A DATE!” Alex shouted at the top of her lungs. “JUST SAY YES SO WE COULD ALL GO BACK TO OUR LIVES!”

**Author's Note:**

> We should all start that ACEP blog on Tumblr! 
> 
> Fun fact: I teach English to adult non-English speakers and they were very very mad that eggplants were called eggplants! They practically had the same reaction as Kara did. In the end, we had to google why it’s called eggplant and get this! Apparently, long time ago, eggplants were actually white rather than purple and a bit smaller and looked exactly like giant eggs! Hence, eggplants!
> 
> Also, this fic started off as being based off on a Tumblr post, but it strayed far far away from how the post is. Sorry for those who were excited about the post being turned into a fic. Can't find the post right now, but I'll link it as soon as I do.
> 
> Hope you managed to crack a smile with this story!
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
